


Mad World

by Eurydicoy



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is in love. <br/>He'd waited for Wade to make the first move but when he does Peter is a bit overwhelmed to say the least.</p><p>Misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



> Hey, this is my second Spideypool fic!  
> And I want to thank saruma_aki so much because you're the one who inspired me! There's nothing I love to read more than your fics and I always enjoy reading your beautiful and lovely comments :)
> 
> I'm not exactly happy with this fic but I still hope you'll like it!

Damnit. Why didn’t he just use his chance when he still had the option? Peter actually considered punching himself in the face. He was a freaking superhero so it couldn’t be that bad right?The day had started out so good until Peter had to screw everything up. Actually a typical day for Peter Parker.

 

Jonah was sick so nobody called to yell at him to take pictures of himself as his alter ego, he finally had enough time to finish his college assignment for his polymer chemistry class and he enjoyed a great and opulent breakfast. Great and opulent because Wade had invited himself to make toasted salmon toasts and homemade croissants. Real fucking homemade croissants. He kneaded the dough and everything. And yes, maybe he’d fed Peter some grapes on the couch and called him Aphrodite while he giggled like a toddler. And yes, maybe he enjoyed it.

Maybe he even blushed a little and tried to look sexy. Most of the time the grapes didn’t even land in his mouth but on the dirty carpet instead. Wade insisted that they tasted even better with the crumbs of the dirty floor sticking to the fruit. Peter seriously doubted that. The biggest problem was that Wade didn’t wait for Peter to chew and swallow until he shoved the next fruit into his full mouth. Peter was pretty sure it made him look like a hamster. He still licked Wade’s fingers the next time on of the grapes from the carpet touched his lips. Wade’s shocked face was absolutely worth it.

 

It was ridiculous how fast Peter fell in love with the mercenary. When they first met  the only feeling he felt towards the man was … horror. Deadpool had a special kind of reputation and even Tony Stark called him unreliable and batshit insane. Well, he didn’t exactly lie. But after awhile he got used to Wade’s innuendos and even the voices he always seemed to talk to made Peter blush on a regular basis. And then the innuendos stopped and the shy glances started. Boxes of chocolates and beautiful bouquets of flowers were waiting in front of his door and Peter didn't even want to think about how Wade even knew where he lived. To Peter’s surprise he couldn’t bring himself to care that much. If Wade wanted to kill him he’d be already six feet under.

 

When Deadpool started to call him baby boy he was forever grateful he was wearing his Spiderman mask and the other man wasn’t able to see his burning face. It was bad enough that Wade could hear him giggle like a lovestruck teenager. He was a man now, damnit. Well, let’s call him an adult in training. He was only twenty-one and no matter how often aunt May told him „You’re an adult now, Peter. If you need to see a doctor then you’re old enough to call and make an appointment yourself“ he sometimes still felt like little Peter Parker who got bullied and laughed at in school. Maybe that’s why he and Wade just clicked from the beginning. Maybe they both needed a bit protection and affection from someone who didn’t judge them in some way or another. Or maybe Wade only needed someone who didn’t hate him or tried to kill him.

 

Peter can’t exactly pinpoint the moment he decided to give Wade a chance and he knew that the man was - even though he felt ecstatic about Spiderman agreeing to go on a date with him – suspicious of Peter and his intentions. Wade never learned to trust other people and Peter suspected that his childhood wasn’t that happy and loving. Wade never talked about things like family or serious relationships. Peter only ever heard of someone called Weas and Blind Al but whenever the young man tried to push the mercenary into talking about them he quickly changed the topic and one time he even jumped off a roof. It seemed like the fact that he broke a leg and punctured his lungs was a good enough distraction to the mercenary.

 

And even though Peter wanted to help the man he fell in love with….he wasn’t so sure he could stand to hear whatever it was the mercenary still felt so conflicted about. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. If Wade – strong, battle-tested warrior that he was – couldn’t deal with it then Peter wouldn’t dare to try.

And now he was looking for the older man because Peter Parker didn’t answer fast enough when Wade asked him if he had feelings for him, too. They were joking und throwing grapes at each other only seconds ago and suddenly Deadpool stood stock still and stared at a very baffled Peter Parker who abandoned his safe haven behind the couch to get a better look at the older man.

 

„What’s wrong, Wade?“ he asked. Did he do something wrong? Did Wade live through some of his flashbacks again? Was it okay to touch him if that was indeed the case?

 

„Nothing’s wrong baby boy,“ he whispered. „I just realized how beautiful you are.“

And wow, Peter was completely stunned by that confession. He wasn’t exactly used to people calling him beautiful. Wade’s voice almost could be described as awed and he wasn’t sure what to feel. He was flattered, yes. But being quiet and serious wasn’t exactly normal behavior for the mercenary.

 

„You know I like you, baby boy. Like… _like_ you. And I know that it’s stupid of me to even think about the possibility of you wanting someone _like me_ but … I lost a few things in life, Petey.“ Wade had said.

He didn’t wear his mask but for all his bravery he couldn’t meet Peter’s gaze.  Instead he looked to the ground while he fiddled with the zipper of his mask and squashed a forlorn grape with his dirty combat boots that was still lying on the carpet. Peter decided to better not address it or else Wade would probably start cleaning the entire apartment out of guilt.

 

„I lost people. People I really liked…or loved? No…I actually never _loved_ anyone. Not that I didn’t try or want that but people never stayed long enough for that to happen. I’m rambling again and I’m sorry that I can't stop. But what I wanted to tell you is that…I think _I love you, Peter._ And I just had to try my luck…even if I know that I usually don’t get what I wish for.“ Okay, now Peter was completely stunned. Wade was in love with him and all Peter could think about were stupid cheesy things…would aunt May be disappointed if he wanted to take Wade’s last name if they decided to marry? Peter Wilson. Yeah, that didn’t sound too bad.

„Peter?“ He could hear the older man’s voice and damn…he never asked him how old he actually was. It didn’t matter in the end. If someone was going to complain about their relationship then Wade’s age would be the last thing they would care about.

 

„It’s okay. You don’t need to answer. I didn’t expect you to fall into my arms“ he registered Wade’s deep voice and the way it sounded – resigned and self-deprecating – broke Peter’s heart into a thousand little pieces. What did he miss? He should’ve listened to the man instead of daydreaming about a shared future and surnames.

 

All Peter wanted to do was to kiss Wade, to tell him that he was waiting for Wade to make a move and to enjoy one of Wade’s epic hugs but instead he was completely tongue-tied. And then Wade turned his back on Peter, put on his mask and fled while Peter was still standing in front of his couch like the idiot he just made of himself.

 

Why did he always do this when people declared their feelings for him? The same happened with Gwen….only that Gwen shook him and demanded a verbal answer until she got what she wanted. But Wade didn’t have the same self confidence that Gwen possessed. Almost one hour had passed since Wade’s sudden departure and finally Peter snapped out of his stupor. He quickly undressed and put on his Spiderman costume. He only stumbled and fell once in his rush which Peter counted as a total win.

 

Two hours later and Peter finds himself in Wade’s newest apartment. He'd been looking for him everywhere until he thought of the merc's own damn apartment. It never occurred to him that the merc would go back home. As far as Peter knew he never really spent much time in the apartments he paid so much of his hard-earned money for. It was surprisingly easy to break into.

 

 

Two hours later and Peter finds himself in Wade’s newest apartment. He'd been looking for him everywhere until he thought of the merc's own damn apartment. It never occurred to him that the merc would go back home. As far as Peter knew he never really spent much time in the apartments he paid so much of his hard-earned money for. It was surprisingly easy to break into.

 

As far as Peter could see there were no pictures, no decorations or any other personal items lying around. To Peter that came as no real surprise. He didn’t exactly expect flowers and  embroidered sofa cushions. What he did expect was the merc  to suddenly just show up and act as if nothing ever happened but no such thing happened. And Peter started to feel like an idiot. It felt wrong to be in Wade's apartment without the mercenaries explicit permission. Wrong and way too quiet for Peter‘s liking and he started to pray that Wade hadn’t already left the city. Or the country. Or the planet. Was that a real possibility? 

 

"Wade!? Hey, it's me. Are you here?" He tried but no answer came. Peter walked a few meters further into the apartment, almost reaching what he supposed was the bedroom. The door wasn't entirely closed and he could see the dark silhouette of a body. Wade. Thank god.

 

Wait.

 

Was he moving? Was he still alive? Everyone knew how Deadpool dealt with emotional pain and rejection. It wouldn't be impossible for him to hurt or even kill himself. Maybe the voices bothered him too much again.

Slowly Peter walked to the door and pushed it open, expecting the worst. He was standing in Wade's bedroom and Peter got struck by how much he missed Wade's lewd innuendos. 'Please don't be dead' he prayed. 'Please don't be dead, please...'

 

He stood right next to the big bed now. He couldn't hear Wade breathe but he could see him moving his long legs under the covers. 'Thank god'.

 

Wade was lying on top of his bed, almost completely covered by a bed linen made of black silk. Peter couldn't resist and touched the linen to pull it away to inspect Wade a bit better. He seemed to be sleeping and was still covered in his Deadpool costume, the spandex clinging to his muscled body like a second skin. Even his face was still covered and for a second Peter wondered how the merc could still be able to breathe. His face was squished into a soft looking pillow and now that Peter's eyes got used to the darkness he was able to see the rest of the room a bit better. There was nothing but the bed, a closet and a few weapons Peter couldn't even identify but looked deadly. He shook his head and turned his concentration back to the man sleeping on the bed.

 

"Wade...hey, wake up!" He didn't want to startle him but they needed to talk and he wasn't exactly patient. He‘d waited long enough! How could Wade still be sleeping? "Wade?"

No response came and Peter started to feel a little uneasy. That wasn't typical for the mercenary. The few times that Peter had seen him sleep Wade was always easy to wake and it seemed like he slept with one eye open. Yep, Peter was definitely beyond worried now.

 

He moved to sit on the bed and already reached his hand out to touch Wade's broad shoulders but thought better of it the last second. It wouldn't be wise to touch him and maybe risk his own life. He was fast but sometimes Wade was even faster.

 

Now that he was sitting right next to the mercenary Peter could hear little snuffles and bits and pieces of words the man was mumbling. Peter wouldn't dare to call the man adorable but it was hard to resist. He couldn't help but smile under his own mask. And maybe it was better if he took that thing off just in case that Wade was a bit disoriented when he woke up.

"No no no...I'm not going to do that...go and fuck yourself, doc..." Wade's mumbling grew a bit louder. Oh no, Wade always said that the nightmares of weapon X were the hardest.

 

 

"He will look for me...I'm not alone, fucker...Petey..." It broke Peters heart to see the man so desperate and scared. Wade started to cry under his mask and the sounds almost made Peter cry, too. Enough. Wade wasn’t alone anymore. He didn’t have to live through this again. Peter grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the merc’s body without him noticing. Deadpool still struggled against his invisible enemies and clutched something in his hand. He held it close to his body and wouldn’t let go of it when Peter tried to take it away from him so he could wake him up. It was something soft and Peter was only able to see some red and blue parts. Wade owned a few unicorn plushies and Peter stopped thinking about it for now.

 

He took Wade’s hand and after thinking about it for a minute he decided to lie down beside Wade on the bed. Maybe it wasn’t smart and it was hard for Peter to ignore his spidey sense going haywire but right now all he wanted was to feel a bit closer to Wade. He turned around so he could face the man he loved.  Carefully he started to stroke his face, still covered by the mask of the Deadpool costume. Wade had stopped mumbling by now and Peter thought it was safe to remove the offending mask.

Wade didn’t even move until Peter touched his now naked face. He jerked away and Peter knew he was looking for a weapon nearby. He should’ve thought of that.

 

was looking for a weapon nearby. He should’ve thought of that.

 

 

„It’s me, Wade! Hey, look at me. Please…“ he tried and was pleasantly surprised that it actually worked. Wade stopped struggling and now looked at Peter as if he’d see him for the first time. Huh, that was easy. Instead of escaping the situation, as Peter suspected, Wade slumped down again to bury his face into his pillow.

 

„You don’t need to comfort me just because I cried myself to sleep. It’s not the first time. I’m used to it. Not your fault. Now shooo…go.“ Wade sounded resigned.

 

„I’m here because I want to be here. And nowhere else.“ Peter tried to convince Wade but he only sighed and closed his eyes. When he tried to turn around and free his hand of Peter’s grip he only held on stronger until Wade got the memo and relaxed a bit.

„I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I never know what to say when people talk about me like I’m the best thing that ever happened to them. Wade, I… _I love you, too_.“ Peter held his breath and had to fight the urge to close his eyes and force himself to keep breathing. It felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

 

It was a good thing he didn’t close his eyes or otherwise he wouldn’t have seen Wade’s blinding smile just before he got pulled into the older man’s arms.

“You’re going to kiss me now or what?” And wow, Peter didn’t know he had the balls to seriously say that. Where did that confidence come from? Getting cuddled by his now-boyfriend seemed to work wonders for his ego.

He immediately started to regret it the second Wade turned them around on the bed and nibbled on his earlobe. “I’m going to do a lot more things to you than just kissing, baby boy.” Yep, Peter’s blood was definitely rushing south right now. Wade’s hoarse voice just did things to Peter’s body he couldn’t even describe.

Any quick-witted response from Peter got swallowed by Wade’s mouth pressing onto his own. And yes, Peter was more than okay with how the day ended.

 

 

He didn’t notice the little Spiderman plushie that was falling to the ground when he moved his legs to twine them around Wade’s waist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are of course very appreciated ;)
> 
> _______________
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm a bit tired ... okay, that's a lie... I just finished the basic training for the army (yay for me!) and I really need to go to bed now.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! <3


End file.
